


Marks of Affection and Turtle Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (yes he is), College AU, I'm good at tagging, IT'S SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Kisses, LAMS FTW, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, So is John, Soulmate AU, Turtles, alexander is here and queer, hercules is mom, i find the title really funny idk why, john is a hopeless romantic, john totally is NOT jealous, lafayette is also mom???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day you meet your soulmate, their name appears on your wrist that midnight.<br/>---<br/>John Laurens had been waiting for his soulmate his whole life. When he woke up to his only friend sporting a lucky tattoo, he wondered if he was ever going to have more on his wrist than just the dark freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Affection and Turtle Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 AM and of course I only want to write right now  
> And I have PT later today and I could be working on my other story but nahhhhh  
> This is my anxiety induced stress writing miracle coming to you now so enjoy it ya lil shits  
> i'm just kidding i love all of you pls read my story

John, Hercules, and Lafayette were sitting at a picnic table in a large park, the overcast sky throwing an tone of grey onto everything, like the rain could come crashing down any second and they didn't know whether they were going to hang out or run from it. There weren't very many children playing, or people walking, it seemed solitary to them. Hercules had his arm around Lafayette, who was resting on his chest. They were too busy looking at each other and whispering cutesy things to notice the rain that was probably coming. John, however, stared straight up at the sky with his knees hugged close to his chest, a glum frown plastered onto his freckled face.

This is what it had been like for the boys for months. 

John still didn't know if he regretted the day they had met the new French student.

He was living a few dorms down the hall from he and Hercules, and he was two years below them. They'd all gone out for coffee just so that the new kid would have some friends, and the three saw a brilliant new friendship- something they'd never really had.

John awoke the next morning with Hercules almost dangling the whole way out of his bed from across the room, like usual. He walked over to the drawer next to his heavily sleeping friend, when something new caught his eye. He could hardly believe his own "luck" at the sight of Lafayette's name now permanently etched into the skin of his only friend.

That morning, they'd all decided to get breakfast together, and John rolled his eyes when Lafayette greeted them excitedly, showing off the 'Hercules' that had appeared on his wrist as well.

Cut to a few months later, and John could safely say he'd become the master of third wheeling. He found it sad that this was what his life had become to be honest- he spent a lot of time sleeping and doing extra credit work now that Hercules never had time to blow off important things and play video games with him.

The sun was no where to be seen, and John let a little smirk escape. It reminded him of himself, a hopeless romantic who had no idea if he was ever gonna have anything more on his arm than the many brown freckles that were splattered all over his skin.

"Who is that?" John asked, pulling Hercules and Lafayette out of their daydreams of each other. He was pointing at a boy about their age, slumming through the cold park alone in an t-shirt for their school and old jeans.

"I don't know. Should we call him over here?" Hercules asked.

"Sure. But what do we say-" Lafayette said.

"HEY YO JEANS BOY! OVER HERE!" Hercules yelled at the boy who wasn't too far away. He pointed to himself in curiosity. "YEAH! YOU! COME OVER HERE!"

Lafayette punched Hercules in the arm and giggled, "Not like that, goodness."

The other boy walked briskly over to them, his hands twitching with his movement. As he got close, he slowed his pace, cautiously approaching the three.

"Yo. What's you're name?" John asked, smiling up at the boy, who he could now see was short and worse dressed than he'd thought, with tired eyes and shaggy black hair sleekly pulled into a messy bun.

"Uhh, Alex. Alexander. Hamilton." he said nervously.

"Where you from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you from?" John repeated the question, "And calm down, we're all friends here."

"W-Well I spent most of my life in the Caribbean, uh, Nevis, but I moved here a few years ago, and uh, I'm at King's University now." Alexander shifts around and shoves his hands in and out of his pockets.

"Well so are we, homie! I'm John." he looked back at the other two who were giggling at each other again. "And these are my parents, Hercules and Lafayette."

"Hey!"

"Eh, it's kind of true." Lafayette shrugged. Hercules just rolled his eyes and put his arm back around Lafayette.

Alexander laughs and John beckoned for him to take a seat with them.

"So, where are you staying?" John asked.

"Forge Hall. I just moved in a couple days ago." Alexander shuffled his feet around.

"That's where we are too!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool."

"Is it just me, or does it look like it's about to rain?" Lafayette asked, concerned.

"It does, maybe we should go somewhere else." John said.

"Yes, that'd be good." Alex's voice wavered nervously and his large eyes darted around, fixated on the sky.

The four had run to the nearest little coffee shop next to the park- ironically, the same one they'd taken Lafayette to on his first day of meeting them as well. As the four settled into a booth in the corner of the cafe, the rain began to fall.

"That was close." Lafayette chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't stand the rain." Alexander shuddered a little bit and awkwardly smiled at the other three.

"Have you ever been here before? The coffee here is like heaven in an overpriced plastic cup." John said to their new friend.

"I beg to differ, monsieur. The ice cream with a small amount of coffee in it here is like heaven in an overpriced plastic cup." Lafayette smartly corrected.

"Well, forgive me for that, I just don't like calling places out on their faults when we're so near to them." John sassed back.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem doing that when you called Angelica Schuyler a tyrranical know-it-all while she was standing three feet behind you, maintenant vous avez fait?"

John gasped loudly and put a hand to his chest in offense. "How dare you! I'll have you know that _she_ snuck up on _me_ and I had no idea."

"But you still said it. And she still heard." Lafayette cocked his head to the side, letting an evil grin break onto his face.

"Okay girls, I think Hamilton's forgotten the initial question by now so why don't you stop gossiping and let him answer?" Hercules broke in.

"Okay, mom..." John mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, Alexander, anywhere around here? Ever been?"

"No- I haven't really had the chance to uh, venture the city at all I guess." Alex sighed.

Hercules nearly spit out his drink. "What?! You haven't been, like, anywhere?!"

"Uh, no. I plan to though, whenever I get the chance."

"Like as soon as this rain dies down. We're gonna take you to _all_ our favorite places. Right, guys?" John said, and the other two agreed with excited hollers.

"Oh, okay."

"Alex, let me just say, being a part of our group is a fast paced adventure that seems to never end. You will come out of it screaming when you graduate." Hercules said perfectly seriously, making the other three bury their heads in their hands laughing.

"Well, I hope that that's a good thing."

"It might be. It might not be. We'll never tell."

The four spend their afternoon talking about the classes at the school and the places to see around the city, but eventually John's romantic side kicks in when he sees Lafayette make a robust arm movement proudly showing off the 'Hercules' displayed across his wrist. His eyes shoot to Alexander's arms and the next time they get turned over, a surge of hope is shot through John when he sees that his arms are blank too.

_Maybe... this happened for a reason? Could it... No. No. Shut up, John, it's stupid to even think about, I can't get this lucky. It's not this easy._

"It's not raining anymore." John said sleepily when the other three were in a small conversation about the school sports teams.

"Yayy!" Lafayette said happily, childishly clapping his hands.

"Should we go now?"

"Absolutely."

The boys only get to spend a few hours running around the city and introducing Alexander to the sights of the city before it began to rain again at around seven o' clock, and Alex suggested they go back to their dorm building immediately.

As they entered the dusty old building, Alexander pointed out his room on the first floor.

"There I am, A12. See you later guys." Alex began to walk down the hall.

"Alright man! C14 if you need us!" Hercules yelled after him.

"And C17 for me! Anytime!" Lafayette yelled.

"Thanks, guys." Alexander smiled deeply before pushing open the door to his room.

The three remaining friends walk up to their floor, and they don't say much to each other as John and Hercules enter their room, and Lafayette entered his.

John pulled out his laptop and began typing away at a paper that was due the next day. He more than often found himself pulling open Tumblr or Facebook and dicking around on them rather than writing the paper, however.

"Hey Herc, there's still some time left in the day, I was thinking maybe we could watch some of those old horror movies your dad sent us like we used to. Does that seem cool?" John asked.

"Sorry man, that sounds cool for maybe tomorrow, but Laf and I made plans to go out just now. Sorry bro." Hercules sighed.

John clenched the edge of his blanket in his fist. "Of course. That's fine, go have fun. Don't drink too much, okay?"

Hercules laughed. "Okay, mom... I'll see you later. Or. Maybe not."

"See ya." John said blankly as Hercules closed the door, leaving him alone. "Oh, Lafayette. How good of an idea it was to talk to you."

John trembled, as he felt the despair rising in his chest. He quickly reached up to his right arm with his left and dug his fingernails into his arm, as to take his thoughts away from him.

_John, you stupid, jealous, fuck._ he thought as he gritted his teeth, the pressure in his arm getting deeper. _What the hell is your problem?_

He let go, gasping and holding onto his arm lightly. He relaxed slightly as he felt small drops of warm blood begin to drip down his arm. Rather than get anything to clean his arm with, John simply pulled his computer back onto his lap, and furiously typed with one wet hand.

He didn't realize how many hours had passed when he had moved onto his third assignment, still typing away and getting his thoughts onto the paper. It had moved now into the wee hours of the morning, and there was no sign of Hercules coming back yet.

_Let's just hope he hasn't died,_ John thought. _Now I couldn't **possibly** bear with that._

John let himself take a step back from the writing, and immediately felt his eyes going extremely heavy. However, in refusal to let himself fall asleep, he grabbed his arm again and sent another shock of pain through his body, perking him up and letting himself go back to the rage of writing he was doing.

Everything was going fine, and he was passive aggressively blowing his way through the papers, when a knock on the door snapped him back into the real world.

"Uh, it's open?" He said cautiously.

The door opened slowly, and the naive looking head of Alexander popped through the door, and he walked in slowly at John's invitation, like a nervous deer.

"What's up man?" John asked.

"Late night essay writing?" Alexander asked, motioning toward the computer.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Alex's voice was small and cautious. His eyes began darting again and he stumbled over his words. "Uh, um, John, d-did you..."

"What? What's wrong?" John said frantically, his frenzy of a mood causing him to act in a panicked manner.

"I just- I- is that blood?" Alexander immediately eyed John's arm and reached out for it, but the taller boy pulled away frighteningly fast.

"Yes, i-it's fine. Don't worry about it." John looked down in slight guilt. "What did you want to say?"

"Uh, I- um, well-" Alexander grew more panicked as he attempted to get his words out.

"Alex, you have to speak! What is it?!" John faced Alexander and a slight anger filled his eyes.

Alexander grabbed John by the shoulders, "John have you looked at the time?!" he yelled.

John glanced at the clock on the dresser in the middle of the room. "Sweet Jesus, 1:32 AM?" He looked back at Alexander, whose eyes had gone wide with hope.

"Well?"

"What?"

Alexander looked at him with a 'Really? Seriously?' look and took a deep breath before rapidly pulling up his shirt sleeve and putting his wrist in front of his face for John to see.

And John could barely look.

He slowly reached up to touch the letters that were dancing across Alexander's wrist. The letters that spelled out John's name.

He pulled up his own arm and could hardly breathe at the sight of 'Alexander' daintily painted across his skin. He gasped and looked back at Alex with watery eyes.

"Oh my God... He was right." John whispered, sinking himself into Alexander's large brown eyes. He was smiling too, right back at John, and they just laughed in huge glee, wrapping their arms around each other and sitting there in perfect silence, in a perfect embrace.

"You. _You,_ of everyone." John whispered.

"I know. I know." Alexander whispered back, his voice slightly muffled as his face was buried in John's shoulder.

They both let out huge breaths and held onto each others arms as they let go, smiling like dorks at the tear stains on the others' face.

"So I guess we should learn about each other if we're intended to spend the rest of our lives together." John chuckled. The two sat down on John's bed and faced each other, smiling.

"Okay, you go first." Alex said.

"Well what do you want to know?" John laughed.

"Umm... I don't know."

"Well, there are two ways that could go, so, my favorite color is purple, and no, I don't think aliens exist and are coming to blow us up."

Alexander facepalmed and started giggling hard, making John crack up as well.

"What the heck? What made you think that was going to-"

"It always is. Trust me." John looked him dead in the eye for a split second before cracking up again.

"Okay, well, my favorite color is orange, and no, I don't think we're anywhere near alien induced combustion anytime soon either." Alex sighed.

Spouting random facts about themselves seemed to be working for their spirits.

So far, John had learned that Alexander's favorite animal was a bear, his worst fear was a storm, and he sings really loudly in the shower. In return, Alexander had learned that John's favorite animal was a turtle, his worst fear was the unknown, and that he can't sleep on his left side.

"And I also can't beatbox, but all my friends can." John admitted.

"Really? It's so easy!" Alex looked taken aback.

"I can't! It's something I will never be able to do." John huffed and pulled his arms to his chest.

"When I was nine my mom told me to kiss a turtle that was walking along the side of the road because she wanted to see if I'd actually do it." Alex laughed loudly.

"Did you?"

"No. No I didn't kiss the turtle and I still will never kiss a turtle." Alexander smirked.

"That's not true."

John breathed slowly and took Alexander's face in his hand, pulling him closer and softly connecting their lips for a few seconds before pulling back quietly.

"There. Now you've kissed a turtle."

Alexander stood there for a moment before laughing really hard, making John laugh hard in return. They grabbed onto each other's shoulders for support, but that only made them fall back onto the pillow, eyes locked on one another as the excitement took over them.

"You're such a nerd." Alexander smiled.

"I know, I know, no need to flatter me." John chuckled again.

"Ugh, I hate that word. Flatter. What's the use of it? It's just an ugly version of 'honor'."

"Are you usually a nitpicker about vocabulary at 2:45 AM?" John asked.

"Only when I'm talking."

"Then I'll just have to make you shut up."

"Fine by me."

John giggled again, and wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck, their lips coming together again, more passionately this time.

When they finally pull back John sighs. "God, I've been chasing after this for my whole life."

"Well, I'm here now. And let's just hope to the skies I don't get swept away by a killer storm."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You did just get swept away by an innocent turtle."

The two eventually fell asleep together, John's arm practially falling out of the bed and Alexander nestled into his chest. They're quite comfortable there, which of course, allows them to drift off, occasional words of love falling out of their mouths in a mumble.

At about 3:45 in the morning, a jostling of keys is heard from outside of the room. The door swung open as Hercules practically fell over walking in, Lafayette giggling from behind him.

"Come on," Hercules whispered, then started laughing again, before getting shushed by Lafayette.

"Look." Lafayette drunkenly pointed at John's bed, where he and Alexander were still sleeping peacefully. "We can go over to my dorm, my roomate's gone all week."

"Wait, wait." Hercules pulled Lafayette with him, inching closer to the sleeping boys, and pointed out the 'Alexander' on John's arm.

Lafayette put a hand to his heart and made a small whimpering noise. "Our child is finally growing up."

Hercules laughed. "Shut up, let's go."

The two began to creep their way back to the door and go to Lafayette's room, when Hercules turned around and smiled at the two sleeping boys before leaving and closing the door behind him.

John's eye fluttered open as the door closed and Alexander's head rose slowly.

"Do you think they know we heard them?" Alexander asked.

"To them, we were fast asleep." John assured him. They pulled in closer for another kiss, even harder than the second one, as John reached over and turned off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHhahahaHAHahahAHHHAHAhaAHahhahaHHHHAHAAHAHhhAHhHAAHHHAHAAAHah  
> so there's that  
> I've been burning to write this for so long tbh I just had to get this done  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it! I'll be here all summer waiting for a life to come along for me


End file.
